Some power tools include work surfaces, which are changeable. For example, a saw apparatus may include an insert plate, which serves as a cutting area and which is mounted on a table of the saw apparatus by several screws, e.g. four or more screws. To change the cutting area, a user, generally, has to iterate through several turning actions of each of the screws to detach the current insert plate from the saw apparatus and attach a different insert plate onto the saw apparatus. However, such a configuration has several drawbacks, as it can take a significant amount of time and effort to attach, detach, and/or adjust these insert plates, as each of the aforementioned turning actions occurs along threads of the screws.